ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Gero
How Dr. Gero joined the Tourney Dr. Gero is the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army; he was a founding member of the Red Ribbon Army to begin with, and was also effectively in control. He designed the Red Ribbon's weaponry, and created the first androids in the service of the Red Ribbon Army. He built Androids because mechs can be captured and used by the enemy while Androids can think for themselves. Another scientist, Dr. Flappe is named as Android 8's creator. Daizenshuu 7 addresses this inconsistency by stating that Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero were colleagues in charge of the Red Ribbon Army's Android Development Program. The Red Ribbon Army is not the primary reason for Dr. Gero's desire to create androids and cyborgs, as he reveals in GT that he always dreamed of replacing the entire human race with artificial beings even before Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army. Dr. Gero's son was a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier, but he died hit by an enemy bullet; Gero later modeled the powerful Android 16 after his dead son. At one point, Dr. Gero brought home a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base as a trophy, which he later used as a model to design Android 19. After the Red Ribbon Army is defeated by Goku, Dr. Gero goes into hiding in his laboratory located in a mountain area north of North City. In this lab, he strives to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug, he studies Goku and the Z Fighters for years, observing the fights Goku has with Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, Piccolo, and the Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. Dr. Gero ceases the study of Goku's power when the Saiyan leaves for Namek, believing he had already compiled enough information; so he simply adjusts the androids' power levels to accommodate for Goku's expected power increase, not accounting for the power level of Goku's Super Saiyan form. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines, he finalizes his plans and constructed a series of Androids. Android 16 was modeled on Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet. In his affection, Gero made him powerful, but did not want him to be destroyed in battle, so he made him gentle.2 While looking for fresh material for his experiments, Dr. Gero meets two notorious delinquents by chance, two siblings, a boy and a girl. He then kidnaps them and restructures them into Android 17 and Android 18. However, the two became rebellious as they retain their human free will, so he deactivated them. According to Android 18, Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to Android 15. 1-7 and 9-12 were completely artificial, but Gero could not control their personalities: too dark, too stupid, too nice, etc. Android 19 was modeled after a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base, which Gero brought home as a trophy. To become immortal, Dr. Gero has Android 19 to turn him into an android, Android 20. The only human part of him as an android is his brain, which was transplanted into his android body by Android 19. Dr. Gero has his brain transferred into an energy-absorbing model Android rather than an infinite-powered model, which would have allowed him far greater power reserves. Android 18 hints that it may have been because he thinks that an energy-absorbing model android is easier to use as a host. Gero would later disguise his true identity by claiming that he is merely Android 20, and that Gero had died long ago. While constructing the Androids, Dr. Gero discovers a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk the Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold), and tries to create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to complete, he decides to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from his lab to complete the ultimate being, who he names Cell. Seeking to create an animal android, Dr. Gero finds a specimen when a saber-toothed squirrel stumbled on his work, Scrat who was trying to hide his acorn in the doctor's lab. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dr. Gero has his hands on his palms. After the announcer calls his name Dr. Gero fires eye lasers at the camera. The explosion clears to show Gero up close showing his Energy Absorption pads and saying "I have complete data on you!" Special Moves Photon Wave (Neutral) Dr. Gero fires a crescent shaped wave of energy at the opponent. Eye Laser (Side) Dr. Gero shoots lasers out of his eyes at the opponent. Scientific Pierce (Up) Dr. Gero boosts into the air punching three times then does two lift kicks. Power Absorb Down) Dr. Gero uses his Energy Absorbtion pads to absorb projectiles flying at him. Pesky Fly (Hyper Smash) Dr. Gero laughs and claws the opponent up into the air. Then, he jumps up to grab the opponent by their leg and throws them away. Finally, Dr. Gero teleports behind the opponent to knee the opponent twice down to the ground. Life Drain 20 (Final Smash) Dr. Gero reaches his left hand to grab his oppone saying "Hah, useless!" If he does, he saps life energy from the opponent as he goes "I will have your energy!" healing himself in the process. After seven seconds, he slaps the opponent away and says "You're finished!" then fires eye lasers. The exhausted opponent fails to defend himself/herself and is blasted away. Victory Animations #Dr. Gero glows his Energy Absorption pads then closes his left hand in a fist saying "I will have your energy!" #*Dr. Gero glows his Energy Absorption pads then closes his left hand in a fist saying "Wh-Why? WHY DO THEY ALL OPPOSE ME?!" (Android 8 or Android 13 victories only) #*Dr. Gero glows his Energy Absorption pads then closes his left hand in a fist saying "Hmph. I guess it's tolerable." (Android 19 victories only) #*Dr. Gero glows his Energy Absorption pads then closes his left hand in a fist saying "Ah ha ha ha! No one can stop me!" (Gohan victories only) #*Dr. Gero glows his Energy Absorption pads then closes his left hand in a fist saying "Nyah ha ha ha! You're no match for me with those skills!" (Yamcha or Piccolo victories only) #Dr. Gero glows his eyes then kicks outward and says "Exactly as the data predicted." #*Dr. Gero glows his eyes then kicks outward and says "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That is the price of your defiance, fool!" (Android 16, Android 17, Android 18 or Super 17 victories only) #Dr. Gero charges up energy in his hands, then sets his right hand under his chin and says "Hmph, as I thought, a fool to the end!" On-Screen Appearance Dr. Gero walks in and readies his stance saying "Ah, this fool's energy may actually be worth stealing!" Special Quotes *If you won't obey me, then I'll have to destroy you! (When fighting Android 8, Android 17 or Android 18) *19, I want to check the condition of my body. Please assist as my test opponent. (When fighting Android 19) *I don't know who you are, but I won't let you get in the way of my plans! (When fighting Gohan) *Ha ha ha ha ha! So you've come to be killed again. (When fighting Yamcha) *Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'll absorb your energy again!" (When fighting Piccolo) *You're a defective unit! I should just destroy you!" (When fighting Android 16, Android 13 or Super 17) Trivia *Dr. Gero's rival is a saber-toothed squirrel constantly trying to hide his acorn, Scrat. *Dr. Gero shares his English voice actor with Dusty, Steve Bender, Drunken Chu, Captain Kuro, Ogodei, Darkhammer, Diavolo and Kharlan. *Dr. Gero shares his Japanese voice actor with Ding Feng, Guan Ping, Parakarry, Moblin, Captain Marvel, Rooney, Crystal King, Colonel and General Javier Diego. *Dr. Gero shares his French voice actor with Freddy Krueger and Mr. Hinx. *Dr. Gero shares his Arabic voice actor with Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Nightcrawler and Numbuh I. *Dr. Gero shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Planetman, Takuma Sakazaki and Mr. Karate. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters